La lettre
by LostIn222
Summary: Plusieurs années ont passé depuis la chute de No.6 et le départ de Nezumi. Une autre cité a été construite, avec à sa tête un gouvernement honnête cette-fois et où Shion vit avec sa mère, toujours en attente du retour de son ancien compagnon. Et ce-dernier, après être resté si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, finit enfin par se manifester à nouveau à travers une lettre. Songfic


**SALUT SALUT**

 **Booon alors en fait je galère pas mal à mettre mes idées en place pour la suite de _The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn_ alors en attendant j'ai voulu tenter de faire autre chose, et donc voilà o/ **  
**C'est une SongFic de No.6 sur _Hello_ d'Adèle. **  
**J'ai eu cette idée en tombant sur un montage sur Tumblr et du coup j'ai écrit ça tout à l'heure.**  
 **J'ai un peu modifié l'ordre des couplets de la chanson, parce que j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait certains vers qui ne collaient pas vraiment avec l'histoire, mais voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et enjoy !**

"Shion ! Il y a une lettre pour toi !"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à l'entente de l'appel de sa mère. Une lettre ? Qui envoyait encore des lettres ?

"J'arrive, maman !"

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, la curiosité le poussant à accélerer sa démarche, et entra dans le salon où sa mère l'attendait, assise sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est de lui, Shion."

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais lorsque sa mère lui tendit l'enveloppe et qu'il lut la signature au dos, il cessa de respirer.

Alors qu'il restait figé, relisant le nom encore et encore pour se persuader que c'était vrai, que c'était _son_ prénom, _son_ écriture, sa mère lui tapota l'épaule.

"Allez, ne perds pas de temps, va la lire dans ta chambre."

Shion releva la tête et dévisagea sa mère, la bouche entrouverte. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il remonta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il les avait descendus.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau. Il chercha à tâtons son cutter, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de l'enveloppe, puis il l'ouvrit.

Il en sortit la lettre, une longue lettre qu'il déplia lentement et n'osa pas même survoler du regard. Il la saisit à deux mains et commença à lire.

 _Hello._

"Bonjour, Shion.

 _It's me._

C'est moi, c'est Nezumi.

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet._

Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Si ça se trouve, tu m'as oublié.

 _To go over... everything._

J'espère que tu as pu refaire ta vie. J'espère que tu as pu trouver un métier qui te plaît.

Enfin, après tout, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça, au vu de tes compétences, tu as bien dû t'en sortir.

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya,_

Si c'est ce que tu te demandes, oui, je vais bien.

 _...but I ain't done much healing._

Ou du moins, ça pourrait être pire.

 _Hello ?_

Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Shion.

 _Can you hear me ?_

Et j'espère qu'après toutes ces années, tu as pu réussir à comprendre que ce n'était pas uniquement par envie que je suis parti sans toi.

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be._

J'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner.

Mais je voulais simplement tenter de te protéger.

 _When we were younger,_

Je sais que si je t'avais prévenu à l'avance que je comptais m'en aller, tu aurais voulu me suivre, et c'est pourquoi je ne te l'ai dit qu'au dernier moment.

 _...and free._

Parce que, malgré tout ce que tu pensais, ou peut-être même penses encore, là où je me rendais n'était pas un endroit pour quelqu'un comme toi.

 _There's such a difference,_

Tu diras peut-être le contraire, mais je sais, moi, que tu as déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de moi.

 _...between us,_

Au cours de notre périple à No.6, au fond de moi, je sentais que tu étais en train de me faire devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, pendant qu'à cause de moi, tu devenais quelqu'un de mauvais.

 _And a million miles._

Ton regard... Ton regard devenait mauvais, et, petit à petit, je perdais le Shion naïf et insouciant que j'avais rencontré un soir de tempête.

Alors c'est pour ton bien que j'ai décidé de partir.

 _Hello from the other side,_

J'espère que mes efforts n'ont pas été vains.

 _At least I can say that I've tried,_

Et j'espère qu'à présent, tu es redevenu le Shion que j'ai connu un jour, et que tu ne m'en veux pas.

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

Je suis passé, il y a quelques mois, vers l'ancienne cité de No.6, mais je n'ai pas osé passer te voir.

 _For breaking your heart._

Je le voulais, pourtant. Je le voulais tellement.

Je voulais m'excuser, te revoir, te parler, t'expliquer tout ça, mais je n'ai pas pu.

Au fond de moi, quelque chose me retenait.

 _But it don't matter, it clearly_

Et si tu m'avais oublié ? Tu as forcément dû passer à autre chose, après tout.

 _...doesn't tear you apart anymore._

C'est si vieux, tout ça.

 _Hello, how are you ?_

Alors j'ai préféré t'envoyer cette lettre.

 _It's so typical to me to talk about myself, I'm sorry._

Sinon, comment va ta mère ? Est-ce qu'elle tient toujours l'épicerie ?

 _I hope that you're well,_

Et toi... Toi, Shion, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

 _Did you ever make it out of that town_

 _Where nothing ever happened ?_

As-tu trouvé des amis ? As-tu fondé une famille ? As-tu...

 _It's no secret_

As-tu trouvé l'amour ?

 _That the both of us_

Je l'espère, en tout cas.

 _Are running out of time._

Ta présence me manque, parfois.

 _Hello from the outside_

J'aimais bien m'endormir à tes côtés après t'avoir engueulé pour je ne sais quelle raison.

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

J'aimais bien passer te voir pendant que tu lavais les chiens d'Inukashi, j'aimais bien voir ta réaction quand je le taquinais et qu'on finissait presque par se battre.

J'aimais bien le regard faussement choqué que tu me lançais quand j'insinuais que parfois j'hésitais entre t'embrasser et te tuer.

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

Oui, malgré ce que je pouvais dire, j'aimais bien tout ça.

 _For breaking your heart_

Et je t'aimais toi, aussi, Shion.

 _But it don't matter, it clearly_

Mais ça, ça n'a pas changé.

 _Doesn't tear you apart_

Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

 _Anymore._

-Nezumi

Shion essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à retenir, un sourire triste fleurissant sur son visage.

"Nezumi, tu es toujours aussi bête."

Il se leva et posa la lettre à côté du cutter, puis se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Il l'ouvrit en grand, le courant d'air faisant voler toutes les feuilles de son bureau et claquer sa porte, et ferma les yeux en sentait le vent frais lui caresser doucement la peau.

Il savait ce qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux.

Alors il ne les rouvrit pas.

Puis, en souriant de plus belle, il dit enfin ces mots qu'il avait tant rêvé de pouvoir dire un jour.

"Tu es revenu."


End file.
